


Thor's Reel

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor loves St Patrick's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's Reel

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic written for Thor's Week on tumblr. Also wrote for St Patrick's day... but I missed posting it up due to work. Not beta'd.

He liked the music. 

He loved watching the people dance, twirling and spinning in dizzying circles, even though there wasn’t any room in this tiny inn to do so. He loved their laughter and cheers… it reminded him of home. The improvisational music reminded him of the old traditional Asgardian tunes, but it was much more uplifting.

The dark stout was going down nicely, it was his tenth pint, and Thor couldn’t get enough of the beverage. He was beginning to feel a little buzzed from the alcohol, but he certainly wasn’t going to stop. He finished off his glass and instantly there was another to replace it. He gladly accepted it, stamping his foot and cheering at the musicians and dancers, as he raised it to his mouth.

The eleventh pint was gone in an instant and the twelfth was nearly finished too when the music came to an end. There were more cheers and applause for the band, who took a brief time out to get their own drinks.

Thor loved this. The whole day was a non-stop celebration that could have rivaled those on Asgard. The parade through the main streets was amazing. Floats and dancers, bands and performers each depicted various aspects of the Irish culture, but what Thor really liked was how virtually everyone was wearing green.  
Costumes, wigs and hats of green were worn with a pride that Thor couldn’t help but get swept up in. He had purchased a rather large hat himself, which he had not taken off, and the t-shirt with the Irish shamrock may have been breaking apart at the seams on his arms but he wasn’t about to take that off either. 

“So… you’re enjoying yourself?”

Thor downed the thirteenth and fourteenth pint, before turning to his fellow Avenger and grinning from underneath the wide brim of his hat. It was a bit of a silly question to ask, but he replied to it anyway.

“This is most glorious! I love it!”

“Well… you’re gonna love it even more.” 

Steve Rogers indicated to the small folk band who had come back from their refreshment break and the leader of their troupe was making an announcement.

“For our honoured guest, Thor of Asgard… we have created a reel. I hope you like it.”

There was no fifteenth pint of Guinness, at least not right away. Thor forgot about the black refreshing goodness as the music began.

It started off slow and graceful. There was a very royal and otherworldly melody to it, before it quickened into a reel that dragged Thor to his feet and into the middle of the crowd. The music was him, it felt to be the very essence of him and he couldn’t help but dance, igniting the whole inn with an electrifying energy.  
It seemed like it wasn’t going to stop. Thor danced with them all, sweeping some of the ladies and men off their feet and swirling them around… upsetting a few tables and drinks in the process.

The highlight was when Steve joined in. It was wonderful to see the Captain so jubilant and boisterously as happy as he, and so they danced together, cheering and shouting like never before, finally collapsing but somehow supporting the other with their arms around their shoulders as the reel came to a climatic finish. 

Thor and Steve meandered over to the bar, both elated from the dance and they very nearly stumbled and crashed the bar top, but Steve held them upright. 

When Thor managed to catch his breath, he adjusted his hat with a nudge of his fist against the brim.

“So? What do you think?” Steve asked, dropping his hand from Thor’s shoulder to his waist. 

Thor gave Steve a huge squeeze and pressed a single kiss to his forehead.

“I am honoured you brought me here to be a part of this. Thank you, Steve. St Patrick’s Day is a day I will never forget!” Thor downed his fifteenth pint of Guinness, which left a white foam coating his upper lip. “Another!”

Everyone in the pub cheered and the beers kept on flowing.


End file.
